A wide variety of signals and related protocols exist for the use of radio frequency (RF) signals in communication systems and other devices, such as radar systems. RF signals of interest, however, can occur across a wide range of center frequencies with various bandwidths and can have relatively small signals compared to background noise. As such, it is desirable for an RF receiver to be designed to acquire and allow the detection and measurement of signals across a wide frequency range with various bandwidths while contributing little distortion, spurs or interference from its own circuitry. For a electronic intelligence application, for example, the desired signals to be acquired and detected can fall within a frequency range from less than 2 GHz to greater then 20 GHz. To provide reasonable sensitivity against a variety of signal types and bandwidths while maximizing search coverage, typical instantaneous search bandwidths may range from 100 MHz or less to 1 GHz or greater. For communications systems, for example, the desired signals to be received can fall within a frequency range from less than 100 MHz to greater than 5 GHz, with instantaneous bandwidths ranging from less than 100 kHz to over 100 MHz.
Many receiver architectures currently exist for receiving RF signals. These architectures include heterodyne receivers, homodyne receivers (also called zero-IF and direct conversion receivers for intermediate frequency (IF) applications), low-IF receivers, double conversion wideband IF receivers, wideband digital receivers, 6-port receivers (a special case of homodyne receivers), 3-phase variations of homodyne receivers, charge-domain direct RF mixer-sampler receivers, compressive receivers, noise-shaping sigma-delta receivers, non-reconfigurable direct RF optical down-sampling receivers, bandpass sampling variations of heterodyne receivers, and optical tuned channelized filters for fiberoptic WDM (wavelength division multiplexed) receivers. In addition, multi-signal bandpass sampling receivers combining the outputs from multiple bandpass filters without tuning have been proposed. In addition, noise-shaping sigma delta converters that use a bank of bandpass filters to implement a tuning function with a modulation sampling clock meeting the Nyquist criteria for the total frequency range of interest have been designed. In addition, direct RF receivers based on the use of analog high-speed pre-samplers have been built, although not in any reconfigurable architecture. Still further, combination architectures have been utilized such as a combination of switched homodyne receiver and low-IF receiver architectures. Each of these prior architectures suffer certain disadvantages and, therefore, have not been entirely effective in receiving RF signals, particularly in applications requiring large degrees of reconfigurability where the frequency range of interest is very large and extends to many GHz and the instantaneous bandwidth of interest may vary, such as electronic intelligence applications and multi-mode communications receivers.